User blog:Lildrummerboy07/Vanessa's Drag Race Season 2, Episode 1 Summary
EPISODE 1: 2 Times A Charm All The Queens Walk In One By One, The First Queen to Enter Was Cara Iman. She was Wearing A Green Neon-Stoned Dress With a Neon Green Wig And pump, The Next Queen To Walk In Was Sunset O’Connel, She Strutted Into The Werkroom Wearing A Long Gown That Had The Spelling "All Hail Canada Bitches!", Cara Was Very Intimidated By Sunset And Felt That She Would Being Bringing Many Stunning Looks To The Runway. The Next Queen To Enter The Werkroom Was Elle G. Beauty. She walked in Wearing A Giant Heapiece Made Out If Diamond an Gold, And A Long Dress Stoned With Diamonds. Cara And Sunset were Shocked to Find Out That She Was one of The Previous Winners on Melanin's Drag Race. The Next Queen To Enter The Werkroom was Marina Trench. She Was Wearing a Designer Gown By Mark Jacobs that consisted of a brown headpiece and a brown short dress. The Queens Didn’t Like Her Look And they All thought that she would be an early Out. Next Queen to Walk Into The Werkroom was Davina Diva. She Was Sporting a Long Dress That has Long Sleeves, A Giant White Headpiece And Some Customs White pumps that had "Angel" written on them. The Queens Knew That She would make it to Atleast 8th Because she had reminded the girls of how Plastique made it to 8th But had Exceptional looks. Next Queen to walk into the Werkroom was Kendall Galora. She Walked in Wearing A Dress Saying" Vroom Vroom, Lets Race To The End!!". Everyone Was Shocked To See How Stunning She Was. Next Queen to Walk into the Werkroom was Leona Girasso. She Walked in Wearing a Period Pad Dress with Blood coloured fabric In the Middle. Queens Instantly Knew That She Took Inspiration From Manila Luzon's Period Dress. Next Queen To Enter The Werkroom Was Vivi Unnie. She walked In Wearing a 2,000 Dollar Gown Stoned with Diamond Made By Ariel Versace. The Next Queen to Walk In was Ali Stargaze. She was Sporting a Custom Red Dress With A Long Train And Jingle Bells. The Queens were Confused on why she decided to make it Christmas theme since it was the middle of May. Next Queen to Walk Into The Werkroom Was Sagittaria. She Was Wearing A short orange Gown with an orange shaped hanbag. The Queens Aren’t Impressed At all. They Thought Her Look Was Too Basic And She would probably Go Home First. The Next Queen to Strut Into The Werkroom Was Sasha Artisté. She was Sporting a French Gown The Says"I Have got Everything in the Bag-uette", People Instantly Knew That it was french because she has lots of french heritage, But most of the Queens found her personality very annoying and Her Look Very Cringey. Next Queen to Walk In Was Vanessica Anvi. She Was Wearing a Pink Gown And a purse, The Queens were impressed and instantly knew that she was gonna Slay. Next Queen To Enter The Werkroom Was Veronique Blaze. She walked in Wearing a traditional Spanish Dress. Everyone Instantly Knew she was from Mexico or Spain, But most of them knew that she had a language barrier. The Last Queen To Walk Into The Work room was Vanda Tolli. People Were stunned to see her Wearing a giant Headpiece and A Giant Royal Gown. The Queens Were Shook And Had no Words. The Queens Instantly Knew She Was Gonna Slay To the end of time. Then, Queen Vanessa Walks Into The Room And Then they get into Their First Mini Challenge Which is that they had to get into grandma drag and have an old-school soul Train. Kendall, Vanda, Cara & Elle Did An Excellent Job In the Mini Challenge. However, It is Cara Who gets The Most Praise, In The End Cara is Declared The Winner Of The Seasons First Mini Challenge. She Won a 5,000 dollar gift card courtesy of Drag Queen Merch. The Queens are then assigned to their first main Challenge, Which is To Construct a Look Inspired By Rupaul’s Drag Race Promos. Vanessa Then Leaves The Werkroom And the girls get all started. Everyone Congratulates Cara on Her Mini Challenge Win. Cara Explains why it means so much to her and she burst out into tears explaining That she is In Dept and She Might lose everything. She Stated That this would help her skyrocket Her Drag Career And Help Her Get more money. Vanda And Sunset Go And Comfort Cara And they explain Why winning the 1,000,000 Dollars Would Mean So Much To Them. Everyone Else is Working On and Constructing Their Looks for the runway. Until Unexpectedly, When Marina Told Sasha How Much Of An Annoying Bratt she is. This Sparks and whole Argument Between Marina And Sasha. Across the Room, Davina Is Talking about how she is probably gonna Win The Challenge. Also, Sasha Brags How she will Impress the Judges the most Tonight. On The Mainstage, Guest Judges include John Legend And Ciara. First up, Cara Iman Serves a Red Flowy Dress stones with rubies inspired by Season 9. Up Next, Sunset O’Connel Serves a White Goddess Look With Gold Accents on The Arm And Train Of The Dress Inspired By Season 5. Next up, Elle. G Beauty Serves A Beautiful Pink And Blue Patterned Dress With Pink And Blue Pumps Inspired By Season 8. Next up, Marina Trench Serves a Black plain dress with regular black heel inspired by Season 2. Next up, Davina Diva Serves a Neon Dress And A Neon Fur Coat. Next up, Kendall Galora Serves a Black And Gold Robotic Look With A Headpiece Made Out Of Screws. Next up, Leona Girasso Serves A White Bodysuit With a White Cape Inspired By Season 7. Next up, Vivi Unnie Serves a Orange Look That Has A Orange Heel and Orange Necklace. Next up, Ali Stargaze Serves a color-Blocked Look With the colors Orange, Blue, And White And a blue heel inspired by season 11. Next up, Sagittaria Serves a Blue Look With a blue heel inspired by Season 9. Next Up, Sasha Artisté Serves a White Look That Falls Apart on the Runway. Next up, Vanessica Anvi Serves a Blue And Black Look With Black pumps inspired by Season 1. Next up, Veronique Blaze Serves a Blue dress with a Magic wand and a blue cape. Last up, Vanda Tolli Serves a Black Latex Dress With a Latex Sleeve And Black pumps. After The Runway, Sunset, Davina, Cara, Sagittaria, Vivi, Leona & Veronique Are All Declared Safe. They Leave the Stage Into untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Top & Bottoms of the week. Elle is Praised For Having The Most Stunning Look Of The Night And Was Complemented on Being the Best Organised. Marina is Was Told that Her Look was Sloppy And Not Out together Well. Kendall Was Told Her Look Wasn’t The Best Of The Night, But it Was Really Good And Beautiful. Ali Was Complemented As Well for being organised and Doing really good for the first episode. Sasha Was Dragged For Her Dress Being Too Basic And How it Feel Apart on the Runway. Vanessica Was Told That Her Look wasn’t the Best, But it wasn’t the worst, The Judges Told Her Her Look was okay but she needs to do better or she would be packing her bags soon. Lastly, Vanda is Told That Her Look Was one of the Best Of The night and that she needs to keep it up. Back in Untucked awhile The Top & Bottom Queens are Being Critiqued. The Safe Queen Congratulate each other on making it through the first elimination. Everyone Thinks That they deserve their placing except Davina. Davina thought That she deserved to be in the top. That Gets on Sunset’s Nerves. Sunset Said"Be Appreciative That you are safe, Someone is going home, And it isn’t you, so be happy". Davina Tries to go off but Sunset says"Be Quiet And Sit your Ass Down, Don’t Get Brave Sis". Davina is shocked and doesn’t respond. After the Argument between Sunset and Davina, Everyone Talks about the Looks. Everyone agrees that Elle is gonna Win, And that Sasha And Marina are Likely gonna Lipsync. Everyone Was Happy That Sasha was gonna Lipsync Cause no one like her. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Everyone But Davina Agrees That Elle is Winning. Davina Said That she would have Won if the Judges weren’t so Delusional. Sunset Says"Just Accept The Fact That you Are Safe". Everyone goes Quiet. Everyone The Agrees That Marina And Sasha Are Lipsyncing. Marina Starts Crying because she is scared that she will go home. The Girls Comfort Her and tell her that everything is alright. Back on the mainstage, Elle is Declared the Winner Of The Challenge. Out of The Bottom 3, Vanessica is Declared Safe Which Leaves Sasha And Marina In the Bottom 2, The Two Lipsync To "Cocky" By Taylor Swift. Both Girls give it their all, Marina starts Voguing and Does Deathdrops and splits and Wows The Judges. Sasha Does Flips And Tries to add comedy that doesn’t Land. Sasha's Dress Rips As she is Lipsyncing. At The end of the song Marina jumps off the stage into a split and wows the Judges So Much. After The Lipsync, Marina Stays While Sasha Is eliminated and Sashay’s Away. 13 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts